


2. Isaac Lahey.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Baby Isaac Lahey, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	2. Isaac Lahey.

Derek parpadea mientras entra en la cocina del loft, luego sale y vuelve a entrar para corroborar que su mirada sigue bien, y que no hay un bebé en el suelo de su cocina con pequeños rizos rubios y ojos azules enormes y llorosos. El alpha olfatea el aire y se queda de piedra cuando el aroma de Isaac le llega firme. 

—¿Isaac? —Pregunta en un susurro cauteloso, el pequeño levanta la vista y rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia las piernas de Derek. 

—Alpha. —Lloriquea el pequeño lobo, frotando su mejilla contra la pierna de Derek. El alpha no sabe que hacer ahora mismo. Isaac no debe tener más de dos o tres años, y sólo está vestido con una camiseta enorme que sabe que pertenece a su beta.

Derek alza en brazos al cachorro, y este esconde el rostro en el cuello del lobo, el aroma del alpha siempre tranquiliza y conforta a los cachorros. Mientras Isaac dormita sobre Derek, este saca su móvil y envía mensajes frenéticos a Stiles, es el único que le queda. Después del kanima, Jackson y Lydia se han ido juntos de vacaciones, Erica y Boyd siguen desaparecidos, Scott lo traicionó y su tío, simplemente no.

Stiles aparece una hora después con ropa de bebé, juguetes y comida que pueda comer un niño tan pequeño. —Sourwolf, estás devolviéndome todo el dinero que he gastado en la tienda.

—¡Sti! —Exclama Isaac saltando del regazo del alpha y correteando como puede hacia Stiles, quien lo alza en brazos y lo arrulla. 

—¡Oh, dios mío! Eres la cosa más linda y adorable que jamás he visto. —Dice Stiles mientras coloca al bebé en el sofá, y eficientemente le coloca un pijama de cuerpo entero de color marrón con orejas y cola de lobo. —Necesito hacerle una foto ahora mismo. Es demasiado adorable.

—Sti. —Dice Isaac señalando la bolsa de juguetes, y Stiles se apresura a darle un lobo negro de peluche. —“Grasias”.

—De nada, bebé. —Dice Stiles, y luego se gira al alpha. —Ahora dime, ¿qué has hecho?

—No he hecho nada. Me he levantado y estaba así en la cocina. —Dice Derek con el ceño fruncido, como si esto hubiese sido su culpa. 

Stiles rueda los ojos y camina hacia la cocina, dejando al alpha y a su beta solos. Derek mira fijamente al niño y se queda paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Stiles vuelve de la cocina con una caja de cupcakes medio vacía. 

—No sé a quien has cabreado, pero esto se lo ha comido Isaac y tenía dentro un hechizo para volver a quien se lo coma un niño de nuevo. —Dice Stiles ojeando la comida. —Según el mensaje críptico de Deaton, se debe ir en unas horas. Así que, enhorabuena, eres papá alpha por unas horas. Adiós.

—¡Espera! —Dice Derek agarrando a Stiles y tirándolo contra una pared, no puedes dejarme aquí con eso.

—Eso tiene dos años y está hablando con un peluche como si fuese una persona. Estarás bien. —Dice Stiles rondando los ojos, pero al ver que Derek no relaja su agarre, el humano suspira. —Bien, Sourwolf, te ayudaré.

Derek no dice nada, pero suelta a Stiles y sube las escaleras dejando a Stiles solo con el pequeño Isaac.

—Sti. —Dice Isaac levantando los bracitos, y contra todo pronóstico, Stiles comienza a hacerle un montón de fotos que usará más tarde como chantaje. Pasa una hora, y Stiles e Isaac han jugado a varios juegos y han comido cereales sosos especiales para niños que le han encantado a mini Isaac. —¿Alpha?

—No sé donde está, peque, pero creo que se ha escondido en su habitación, vamos a buscarlo. —Dice Stiles levantándose del suelo duro y alzando al cachorro de lobo en sus brazos, luego sube las escaleras de caracol y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Derek, usa todo su esfuerzo por no reírse del alpha. Derek está en la esquina, cruzado de brazos y mirando mal la pared. —¿Derek?

—¡Alpha! —Exclama Isaac, y se mueve como un gusano hasta que Stiles lo deja en el suelo, sale corriendo hacia los brazos de Derek, y cuando este lo alza, ambos se quedan congelados.

Derek está levantando a un muy desnudo Isaac de diecisiete años en brazos.

—Bueno, creo que estáis teniendo un momento y no quiero romperlo, adiós. —Dice Stiles bajando su móvil cuando el flash ha salido, y se marcha corriendo antes de que los lobos se den cuenta de la foto que ha hecho.


End file.
